Talk:Party Crasher
Jimmy So since the breakout was this episode who was jimmy? Cory Jaynes (talk) 01:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 02:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC) What are you talking about? TheBluester (talk) 01:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) As said Below The Bases at Avalanche and Sidewinder are probably where the ship crashed if not the remains of the ship, so this episode showed the breakout that Tex talked about at the end of season 8; with Alpha being far to gone to take (not remembering tex). Alpha Churches memories of the breakout were shown in season 1 with him bitching with Jimmy about the cold then Tex using active camo killing everyboy and beating jimmy to death with his own skull while he said "this doesn't seem physically possible" so why does Church remember Jimmy? and facepalm for you guys not remembering Jimmy Cory Jaynes (talk) 03:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) No, we knew who you meant. (Or well, I did, at least.) I facepalmed because they JUST CRASHED at Sidewinder and did not fight any blue soldiers, so of course there was no fucking Jimmy in this episode. Hell Church is still on the fucking ship. >_> I think the Sidewinder break in was a diffrent event entirely. Though if the MOI is the Sidewinder base, then I don't think them saying they "moved Alpha there" is as accurate as "threw him out in the backyard to play", since that's literally where he would've been. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№'♠]]' 04:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I would say that the Sidewinder event is in a different location then Avalanche Event, The MOI could have been frozen over to be the base(s) that show up in season 8, and the events Shown in Season 1 could have happened at a different location, or could be a "Cover Up" memory created by Project Freelancer 1-10 (talk) 21:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Like what tex did to jimmy being a fake memory of what the meta did to carilona? and i think it is the same event in RvB every remake map has been the same place as it was before also when tex left the memory unit it showed her leaving with a camo effect. Ask Burnie next podcast if anyone is a sponsor or just ask him on twitter during that time Cory Jaynes (talk) 01:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The End? Is this the last episode of the season? it kinda seems like it is.... Also, Meta definitely has Eta and Iota... So where was Eta back then? How strange. CyrusArc 01:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Doubt it, I figure the next episode will be the finale as per tradition, and I think Eta and Iota had their avatars merged when they appeared before this season, as per their appearance in THIS season at first. Chaoswolf75 (talk) 02:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) No. The season ends on November 5, 2012, the day before Halo 4 comes out. Stated in Rooster Teeth's livestream by Burnie himself. Either there's two more PSAs, or there's going to be 22 episodes this season. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 01:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Mother of Invention Would you guys agree with me if I thought that the crashed Mother of Invention is Avalanche. I mean, Church had a flashback of Tex breaking in there and the snow and the cliff in Avalanche match the geography of the crash site. TheBluester (talk) 02:20, October 16, 2012 (UTC)= That would mean the base's at Avalanche/Sidewinder are really part of the Mother of Invention 1-10 (talk) 10:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) But Sidewinder is literally a planet made entirely out of ice, Church said it on the first season, how can it be the same planet that in seasons 6-8, did they travel to diferent planets, I don't think so.JRADBRM (talk) 04:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Well if they travelled there just by walking and stuff, then, yeah, I guess it would have to be the same planet. Though really it doesn't add up. Ya know, because of the whole "made entirely of ice" thing. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№'♠]]''' 05:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC)